


Handwritten

by jessythewriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Letters, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessythewriter/pseuds/jessythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hates to admit it, but amongst his many flaws, writing is the only thing he is good at. To him, being a writer means to be in control, to be a master of his own universe.</p><p>He uses this advantage to detail everything, everything he sees in Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

SH,

I’m not exactly an honor student. No, let me rephrase that: I’m _literally_ not an honor student. I really don’t know how I passed the entrance exam of this prestigious and renowned University of England. I was originally qualified to be under the Creative Writing program, and maybe I got soaring scores on English and Literature. But my heart’s desire is to be a medical doctor, to which I shifted to Biology.

See, writing has been my forte. I’m not as old-fashioned as you think, but I do write. I love writing. It is what makes me… alive! Writing about people’s lives, describing the sceneries, depicting the events, everything! The power to make a story forward is in your hands. You are the god of your world, the intelligent and powerful master amidst chaos.

So as I see fit, writing is the only ace I hold, and this is my only tool of supremacy to tell you how I feel about you. Cowardly yes, but it is the only way to reach you. In every word you see, in every sentence you comprehend, in every punctuation mark you stumble, know this: that everything my hand wrote is from the deepest of my heart.

This? This is a secret, between you and me. My confession, my desires, my feelings, they are all handwritten.

_Only for you._


	2. Page One

SH,

Going back to school is a mixture of feeling happy and awful. Going back means allowances, seeing your friends, the freedom from household chores, well, those are the perks. Difficulties, on the other hand, also have a long list. Studying is on the top, followed by the pressure of either graduating on time and being left behind. Another, is dealing with the same professors who made my first semester a rollercoaster ride and leaving the whole lot of us feeling idiotic.

But, was meeting you an advantage or a disadvantage?

The class was intrigued, as murmurs filled the room. Well, I’m certainly not a gossiper, but truly a new kid in town is definitely an interesting catch. Normally, we don’t get a transferee here. It’s just a rare thing, so the newbies become the talk of the town, the hot issue.

I asked Greg who was the alien. Matter of fact, he was among the first ones to see the transferee, since they were in the same microbiology lab schedule. Greg was my best friend, although we have known each other since senior high school. He was never the talker, but he was kind, and I get to insult him so we got close at the university. He’s way too different than my other best friend, James, who is the most intelligent among us three. He excels very well academically, although being snob is his least favorite trait.

So when James and I asked about the details of the new bloke, Greg told us everything he knew. He was a former Engineering student who, for some unknown reason, transferred here to enroll among us. He was a year older. That’s it.

Who would’ve thought that stranger were you?     

Who would have thought that our worlds will collide?


End file.
